Hen's night
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Two days before the wedding, Alice plans a hen's night for Bella. What disasters will occurr? Truth or dare, pranks and pizza.
1. Truth or Dare

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight

"I have a great Idea!" grinned Alice. Let's play truth or dare." We were gathered in the living room at the Cullen's house, just her, Rosalie and I. It was two days before my wedding, and Alice had thrown me a ridiculously over-decorated Hen's night sleepover. "No way!" growled Rosalie. "I am NOT playing truth or dare!"

"Awwww, please Rose?" Alice pouted. "We'll make it human friendly!" Saying that only made me wonder what dares they normally did.

"Fine." Grumbled Rosalie. Alice skipped over, shut the doors and turned off the lights all in less than ten seconds. The room was pitch black, except for the light coming from a large torch that Alice had. "Let the games begin." She said mysteriously. Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder that made everyone jump.

"Bella." Said Alice. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" I asked warily.

"Incorrect. You must pick dare."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Dare."

Alice shone the torch under her face, making her look scarier. "I dare you to Cut Rosalie's hair to her shoulders."

I gulped at the same time that Rosalie snarled. I could tell Alice had planned this. She handed me some scissors and shone the torch on Rosalie's beautiful golden hair. "Cut it too short and you're dead." Snarled Rosalie. Hesitant, I held the hair up where I wanted to cut it. "I can't do it. It's too mean." I told Alice, letting go of Rosalie's hair. Rosalie sighed, relieved, and muttered thanks. Alice stroked her pale, pixie-like chin. "That means you have to do a penalty dare, and you _can't_ say no." Alice told me. I nodded. "I dare you to fake a seizure." She giggled. Grumbling, I lay on the floor and started screaming and howling as loudly as I could, while thrashing. I suddenly wondered if I would be like this when turning into a vampire. When I finished my seizure, both Rosalie and Alice were in fits of giggles. I glared at them, my throat sore. "Okay, Bella, it's your turn." Alice said, smoothing down her spiky hair. I took the torch from her and shone it in Rosalie's perfect face. "Rosalie…" I began.

"Dare." She said automatically.

"Alright." I tried to think up a good dare. "I dare you to..." Rosalie raised one perfect eyebrow, making me nervous. "Alice, can I skip a turn?" I asked Alice.

"Yes… Rose?"

Rosalie took the torch and shone it at her sister. As she opened her mouth, my stomach grumbled. "Dinner time." Alice decided. "Now, Bella. Esme left some spaghetti, lobster, prawns, lasagna, well just about anything, in our fridge. She said to help yourself, or if you wanted fresh food call Edward and he'll come to make some for you." I nodded, getting up from the floor and reaching for the light.

"WAIT!" cried Rosalie. "I have a better Idea. Alice, resume the game. I dare you to order some pizza, and when the delivery boy arrives…" she whispered something into Alice's ear.

The musical doorbell, a recording of Edward playing the piano, rang throughout the house. I could see why the Cullens didn't need to use it: it was loud, and with their sharp vampire ears totally unnecessary. We hid under the sofa. It was roomy enough, and Alice had pressed a cushion and throw rug on the floor so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. The doorbell rang again, followed this time by pounding on the door. "Hello? You chicks in there?" called an adolescent voice. Alice gave a gentle tug on an almost invisible string, and the door opened. A lanky teenage boy stepped into the pitch-black room. "Hello?" He repeated, switching on the light. "I got your Pizza." I watched silently as he placed it on the floor. Rosalie's pale arm darted out from under the armchair next to us and snatched it in. Curiously, the boy bent down and looked under but Rosalie was gone. (she had sneaked silently into the kitchen at such a speed that a human would be unable to notice.) Just as he was about to look under the sofa, Alice yanked me out, and in a flash we were in the kitchen. The delivery boy gasped in horror, turning around to get out of out house. As he did, Alice yanked another cord, and a barrel of fake blood poured onto his head. In a flash, Rosalie was gone from our sides and next to him, wearing a long black dress, red lipstick and red nails. "Hello." She said in a well-rehearsed Transylvanian accent. "Won't you be staying for a drink?" she lifted up a glass of the fake blood and sipped. The teenage boy screamed and bolted out the door. As soon as he did, Rosalie spat out the fake blood. "Ugh, that was horrible." She said, rushing off into her room to get changed. Alice grabbed a mop and bucket from in the kitchen and danced out into the hallway. "Better clean this mess up before Esme gets back, or she'll kill me!" Alone in the kitchen, I grabbed my pizza and a plate. Not wanting to seem rude, I decided to eat some of Esme's food as well. As promised, the fridge and cupboards were stocked with as much food as possible. Loading my plate with all kinds of savory food and another plate with dessert food, I carried my plates and pizza into the living room for another round of Truth or dare.

The House was dark, and we were once again shut into the living room. "Rosalie." Alice said mystically. "I dare you to repaint Emmet's Jeep."

"Alright! I hate that thing anyway." Rosalie leapt gracefully to her feet and left the room. Alice and I watched from the window as she poured a huge can of cherry red paint over the hulking jeep, neatly spreading it over and adding spots and eyes. A few minutes later, the huge jeep had been turned into a girly ladybird. Rosalie looked back at us with a triumphant grin, and we laughed.

"I'm sick of Truth or Dare." I told Alice. "Let's play something else."

"Alright." Alice said, stroking her chin. "Let's play Prank wars."

"NO!" groaned Rosalie, burying her face in a cushion.

"What's Prank Wars?" I asked Alice.

"We get into teams and watch movies. Throughout the movies, we play pranks on each other. I'll go with you, since you're human and some of the pranks can go out of hand."

"OK." I said bluntly.

"Then." Said Alice. "Let us begin. Welcome to the world of pranks and trickery."


	2. Battle of the Pranks

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the book twilight

Alice put a movie in the player, and we all sat down to watch. After half an hour, I grew bored. "I'm going to the bathroom." I told the others, and raced up the stairs. I should have known that Rosalie was too fast for me. As I opened the door, I screamed. The whole of the bathroom was draped with toilet paper, my clothes flung around the floor. A bottle of my favourite shampoo was lying, half empty, on the floor with **Rosalie is awesome** written in sticky, pink letters beside it. "Rosalie!" I yelled, and her musical laughter drifted from downstairs. Angrily, I grabbed a cloth from the counter. Alice flitted up to me in a second and gasped when she saw the mess. ''The CLOTHES!" she yelled, leaping onto the floor and grabbing armfuls of them, protecting them from the shampoo that was slowly seeping over the tiles. As she cleaned up her bathroom, I sat in the beauty chair and we discussed our next prank.

Rosalie was sitting innocently on the sofa when we checked on her, ready for ambushing. Alice sneaked back up to Rosalie's room to check on the trap, and I put part one into Action. "Alice…. There is no WAY I am tearing up her clothes!" I yelled, as loudly as possible. Rosalie's beautiful head snapped up, and she gasped. "Oops…" I said bluntly. Rosalie zoomed up the stairs and I followed her to watch our plan. As soon as she walked through her doorway, a torrent of thick pink gum fell out. Rosalie ducked out of the way… but it was too late. The end of her hair was encased in a sticky pink blob. "Alice!" I hissed. "You were supposed to pour water on her!" Alice shrugged. Meanwhile, Rosalie was yanking at the thick enclosure tied to her head. She turned on Alice. "You are FIXING this!" she hissed. Alice skipped into the Bathroom, and returned with a pair of glinting, silver scissors and a book on hairstyles. Rosalie let go of her hair. "No."

"But I PROMISE not to go too short. Look!" she gestured to a pretty, wavy, long hairstyle. Rosalie paused for a moment, considering the options: leave the tangled wad in her beautiful hair or cut a little off. "Fine." As she stalked down the stairs, Alice switched off the light in her sister's room and grinned, showing off her sparkling teeth. "Get ready for the next prank!"

Rosalie sat in one of the chairs. Alice dropped her scissors, picking up a tub of peanut butter and working it silently through Rosalie's hair, until the gum fell onto the floor. At first, I thought that _that _was the prank (getting Rosalie worked up about cutting her hair then not actually cutting it), until Alice pulled out a bottle of ginger dye. "_Alice!_" I mouthed, shocked. Alice poured some water into her hands. Rosalie did not seem to notice as Alice worked dye through her golden hair. "How is it?" she asked, turning around so that her carrot-red waves swished around like a curtain. We stared in silence for a few seconds. Then we burst out in laughing. Rosalie stared at her reflection, growling. "That's it! You two are going down! _BEWARE!_" And then she lunged for Alice.

Rosalie leaped at us. Alice pulled me out the way, but Esme's Vase was not so lucky: It crashed to the floor. I shielded my face, bracing myself for the shatter, but it did not come; Alice grabbed it before it hit the floor. Rosalie leaped for her sister's throat, instead Alice grabbed Rosalie's shoulders and steered her towards the sink, dunking her ginger head under and turning the faucet on, full blast. I wondered what she was doing and so, by the look of it, did Rosalie. She thrashed, growling. As the water slid down the silky locks of her hair, the dye ran. Alice let go of her sister. Rosalie was about to leap at her again, when she caught sight of her reflection and froze. The soaking wet hair down her back was once again, a beautiful golden blonde. Alice started to laugh once again. "It was washable!" she sniggered. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but she wrapped her arms around Alice's neck.

Yet again we were back on the soft white couch, watching TV. Rosalie looked sheepish; she obviously felt bad about attacking Alice. I got up to stretch. Quick as a flash, Rosalie's hand came down on my seat. When I sat down, there was a squelch. Blushing like a tomato, I stood up. The seat of my sweats was covered in greasy mashed potato. Rosalie opened her mouth to laugh, but I blushed sadly as a sound like jingling bells came out. Rosalie had been intended for Edward, and I still felt a pang of jealously when I heard her lovely voice and saw her beauty. "Don't worry; I'll find you something to replace the sweats." Alice sang, happy that she could influence what I wore. The tiny vampire skipped out of the room. As soon as her footsteps faded away, Rosalie turned to me. "Let's get back at her and play a prank on her now." My Jaw dropped. Rosalie wanted to band together against Alice, with ME? I decided to take advantage of the situation, and nodded. "Alright… Here's the plan. Alice will almost definitely take ages, debating which nightdress to give you, so we have a lot of time. First, we drive her Porsche up to the woods. When she comes out, we'll swim through the river…" she saw my worried expression "… Don't worry, I'll help you swim. Then, Alice will follow us. We run back to the house, and chuck all of her clothes out of the window." It was a pretty complicated prank, but it would be worth it. I nodded again. Rosalie smiled at me, then we ran out the door.


	3. Porsche Pranks

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Rosalie and I sprinted to Alice's Porsche. I could see her silhouette in her room, sorting through clothes. Rosalie unlocked it so quickly I barely noticed, and then we leapt in. "Guys!" I heard Alice scream from her room. "Come back!" Rosalie drove as quickly as Edward. When she noticed the tiny figure of Alice sprinting up to the car, she stomped on the pedal. The turbo Porsche shot like a bullet towards the river. I clutched the seat so hard my fingers started to sweat, and Rosalie's hair was flying back like a madwoman as we sped through the forest, narrowly missing trees. We started sloping down into the water. _We're not going to make it._ I thought, terrified. But Rosalie stomped on the brake, and the car lurched to an instant stop. Breathing heavily and frantically, I leapt out the door. Rosalie took my hand in hers and dashed into the river, just as Alice emerged from the trees.She dragged me under the dark water, her golden hair shining as she sped through the river, me clutching her hand for dear life. In a few seconds, we had reached the other side. "Aren't you coming, Alice?" Rosalie teased. Alice looked at the murky water, and then at her expensive silk dress. She crouched, ready to spring across, then gasped when a branch sliced through her dress. "ARGH!" she screamed, looking at her torn clothing. Rosalie grabbed me and slung me over her back, darting through the forest and laughing at the same time. I shut my eyes, not wanting to get the awful motion sickness I got when travelling by Vampire. Soon enough, Rosalie let me down. "Wow. That was quick." We were already in Alice's huge bedroom. Rosalie opened the wardrobe, which was as big as my room in Charlie's house. "Yes, and we'll have to be even quicker if we want this prank to work." Said Rosalie, tossing armfuls of clothes out the window. I grabbed some too, tossing them onto the wide porch out the front of the Cullen manor. "It will take her a while to follow our scent home, but when she does…" Rosalie emptied a few drawers out the window. With Rosalie's speed, it only took a few minutes. Then, when all of Alice's clothes were on the porch, Rosalie turned to face me. "OK… We'd better get out of here. My wardrobe has a metal door so that Emmett can't accidentally break it, we can hide in there." I nodded and followed Rosalie to her room. Her wardrobe was slightly smaller than Alice's, but with a lavish velvet couch in the middle. We sat on it. Rosalie was about to open her mouth to say something when there was a shrill, high pitched scream. "NOT THE CLOTHES!" Alice screeched. "ROSALIE!" Rosalie and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing. There was an eerie silence from outside, then Alice started to pound on the door. "I'll come through the window." Alice threatened. Rosalie pressed a button, and a metal shutter came down over the window. "Rosalie, if you don't open the door right now, when you come out I will get Jasper to make you sleepy and then you will FEEL MY WRATH!" Alice screamed. We could tell she wasn't joking, so we opened the door. Alice's spiky hair was messed up, full of leaves and twigs. Her tattered dress was muddy, and she glared at us. "You." She growled. "Are _so_ lucky that those clothes were unharmed. And you had better not do that again, or ELSE. You nearly ruined my Porsche." She looked so angry, that we stopped laughing instantly. Then Rosalie spoke. "Alice, if you forgive us I will buy you ten new dresses. I promise." I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that that would thaw Alice out. I was right. Alice's face broke into a smile, and she pulled both of us into an embrace.

"OK girls. We have pulled some pretty serious pranks tonight, but the fun has just begun. There are 6 hours before the others come home, and we have four hours to relax. But I think that in the last two hours, we play the biggest prank ever on the others." Alice said. Rosalie nodded in agreement. I nodded too, then had a thought.

"Alice, what is their reaction? I don't want to really annoy them, not all Vampires can be bribed with dresses." I told Alice.

"Hang on." Alice's eyes turned blank for a few seconds, then she looked at me, grinning. "They think it's funny." She told me. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, now we have four hours before we set up the prank. I suggest that we think of a good prank." There were murmurs of agreement from Rosalie and I. It seemed like this was going to be a fun hen's night after all.

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I promise there will be more chapters soon. 


	4. Makeovers, Fashion shows, and Red hair

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

"So what are we actually going to do as the ultimate prank?" I asked Alice. Her eyes rolled back and she stared blankly for a little bit, then grinned at me. "OK. This is what we do – write it down." She handed Rosalie a notepad and pen, and she started scribbling away quickly. "First of all, we turn all the paintings upside-down. Then, we wrap everything in the house in bubble wrap, including each individual flower and item of clothing. Finally, we rearrange all the furniture in strange ways and fill their cars with Pizzas."

"Wait, What?" I asked Alice.

"Fill their cars with Pizzas. From Dominos."

"Why?"

"I have absolutely no Idea." She said, shrugging. "Rosalie, have you got all that down?" Rosalie nodded. I raised an eyebrow, then flopped down on the soft white Sofa, bored. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, until none of us could stand it. "So. What are we going to do for the next _four hours_ until we have to set up?" I asked Alice. She started thinking, twirling a lock of short black hair around her pale finger. Rosalie sighed. "We give each other makeovers!" Alice grinned, at the same time as Rosalie and I groaned.

"We are NOT giving each other makeovers!" Rosalie snapped. "I don't want to sit in your bathroom for two hours while you play with my hair! The last time was out of order." Alice pouted, looking at her scowling sister with Sad, Golden eyes and a suspiciously innocent face. "You looked good!" she told Rosalie. Rosalie's face turned almost red with anger, as though she was about to explode. "Good?" Rosalie snarled. "You let Emmett style my hair! I had to gather up all the chopped hair and have it made into extensions! And it took two months before the dye came out!" Alice giggled, and I tried not to smile, imagining what Emmett would do to Rosalie for a laugh, if he had access to her hair. "But Emmett's not here! Please Rose? _Please?"_ When Alice looked like that, it was hard not to feel sorry for her. "You can do my hair." I told her, in spite of myself. Alice grinned and darted up to her room, gesturing for us to follow. "That was nice of you." Rosalie told me, as we walked up the stairs, and I shrugged. Rosalie perched on Alice's bed as Alice pushed me into the chair and started fiddling with my hair. "Alice." I asked. "This is just a temporary makeover, right?" I asked her. When she didn't answer, I started to worry a little. After what seemed like forever, she handed me a mirror. "Alice!" I yelled. I should never have let her near me. My hair was a shoulder length and wavy, streaked with gold. Long black lashes framed my eyes, and my lips were painted cherry red. I looked OK, but I was angry with my friend, and soon-to-be sister. "You are NEVER to touch my hair again!" I yelled. Alice ignored me, and turned to Rosalie, beckoning with one, pale finger. "Your turn." She told her. Rosalie shook her head at her sister, who pouted once again. "Now that I've seen what you did to Bella, there is no way I am letting you near me."

"But I PROMISE not to attack your hair!" Alice pouted. "I mean, come on! Bella looks good!" I scowled at her, contradicting her statement. Rosalie sighed and sat down in the chair. I watched from Alice's unused bed as she played around with her sister, sweeping make-up over her face and combing curlers through her hair happily. It was late, and I started to doze off on the bed.

I woke up to the sound of a scream. An angry, short-haired Rosalie had dunked Alice's head under the tap. "This is for cutting off my hair!" she yelled, pulling up Alice's head.

She had dyed Alice's hair red.

Rosalie started to laugh at Alice's dark red hair, and I couldn't help but join in. Alice seemed annoyed, until she saw her reflection and squealed happily. "It looks so good! It's going to go SO well with my new black skirt!" Alice skipped off, leaving Rosalie in her sister's bathroom, looking irritated. I raked my fingers through my newly styled hair, and groaned. "That didn't work too well. I was supposed to be getting back at her." Rosalie sighed. Then we looked at each other, and giggled at the memory of Alice's hair.

"We have 2 hours to go, so let's have a fashion show!" cried Alice. For once, Rosalie didn't object to it. "Alright, Rosalie, go and pick some clothes. We can take turns to take photos. Now Bella, I'll pick something out for you to wear." Alice decided, taking my arm to lead me back to her room. It took a few second to sink in. "Hey!" I yelled. "I can choose my own clothes!"

"No you can't." Alice told me. "And you need someone to tie up your hair."

"You've done enough to my hair." I muttered darkly. She just laughed.

The fashion show was OK. Rosalie looked beautiful, posing immaculately in a silver dress. Even with short, chin length hair, Rosalie was perfect. Alice forced me to participate wearing all blue clothes with makeup and immaculate nails. She took hundreds of pictures with such a small camera and, surprisingly, I didn't mind the dress I had to wear; blue silk, draped with chiffon. "Take another photo!" cried Alice, pirouetting so that Rosalie could take more pictures of her sister's black dress and scarlet hair. I lay across the couch as we looked at the photos. "Alright, it's time to set up the prank. I'll take care of the furniture, Rosalie; you can turn around the paintings and wrap the clothes, and Bella; you can order the Pizzas." I nodded and went to get the shiny, silver cell phone that Alice kept in her room. On the way there, I turned around. "Oh Alice? Do you want the dress?" Alice turned around and grinned, the light dancing off her glittery white teeth. "Keep it." She told me. "Now we've got some serious pranks to pull!"


	5. The Ultimate prank

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I dialled the number for Dominos. The voice of a young man picked up. "Hello?"  
"Hi." I replied. "I would like to order…" I looked at Alice (Her hands were full of bubble wrap) who mouthed 500. "500 pizzas."  
"Wow!" yelled the man. "Are you sure this isn't a prank? It's illegal to order pizzas on behalf of someone else and make them pay."  
"It's not a prank, we're… uh… having a party!" I lied.  
"Alright… what flavour?"  
I looked at the brochure. "Can I have the 'design your own' special?"  
"Sure. You can pick a maximum of four toppings."  
I decided to be silly. "Four, you say? Alright… I want Meatlovers, Hawaiian, Margarita and supreme."  
The guy paused, and I imagined him scratching his head. "Wait, slow down… You want some Hawaiian, some Margarita, some Meatlovers and some supreme?"  
I pretended to sigh. "No… I want the 'choose your own' special!"  
"But lady, that was meant to be four individual toppings!" the man sounded desperate, and I covered my mouth to hide my giggles.  
"But the brochure said four toppings! That's false advertising! _Do my pizzas now or I will sue you_!" I screeched, enjoying myself. The man on the other end seemed scared.  
"Okay, Okay… What's your address?" I recited the Cullens' address, then slammed the phone down. The minute it was down, I collapsed into fits of giggles. This was the second pizza-related prank of the night, which had so far been one of the best nights of my life. I turned around to tell Alice, and laughed once again when I saw the half covered house.

Half an hour later, the delivery boy came, staggering under about ten pizzas while I saw a huge stack in the back of his car. Alice dropped the bubble wrap she was currently covering the sofa with and danced to the door, producing several $50 notes from her purse and signing the form with a flourish. We decided to be slightly mean and watched as the boy carried several stacks of heavy pizzas to the door. I opened one up as Alice slammed the door shut and giggled; it was piled high with toppings. Alice walked past, stopping for a brief second to stare at the huge pizza, then shrugged and returned to wrapping the sofa in bubble wrap. I dumped the pizzas on a trolley Alice had brought to the door and rushed outside.

Soon enough, I was filling the cars with Pizzas. I soon found out why it was a good Idea; the cars smelled clean, fresh and vampiric, so putting greasy pizzas inside would stink them out. It did not take long before each car was filled to the brim with hundreds of pizza boxes, excluding my 'after' car that was still under a sheet and Rosalie and Alice's cars. There were two pizzas left over, which I pulled from the boxes and slopped over the motorbike that still lay in the garage. I had a little while to go so, in the spirit of things, I started painting the cars. Edward's Volvo turned into a metallic vampire, with polished white fangs, red eyes, and cliché bite wounds on the "neck", which was actually next to the headlights.  
I was rather impressed with the Mercedes: I had painted jagged white stripes over it until pretty soon, it was zebra skin. The big silver motorbike Edward had bought just in case I wanted to go riding with him, though still covered in greasy pizzas, had classic graffiti spray-painted all over it, even on the pizzas. Emmett's ladybird jeep had suffered enough, and I wasn't going to ruin Alice and Rosalie's cars, so I let them be.

Inside, Alice and Rosalie had finished the house. There was still about an hour until the others got back, so we started to wait. Eventually, though, we got bored. "Now what do we do?" I asked Alice.  
"Let's party." She said.  
So we did.

In thirty five minutes, the others would be home. Alice had cleaned up our party mess in the blink of an eye, and we sat waiting for their reactions. The sugary food I had been eating had gotten to me, and now I was high on sugar. "Er… Bella?" Alice asked me. I was giggling at the thought of Edward's reaction. "Are you OK?" she asked me.  
"I am unconditionally, irrevocably fine. You see, I know lots of big words!"  
Alice and Rosalie exchanged worried glances.

**Thirty five minutes later…**

The faint sound of vampires running reached my ears. I was lolling on the bubble-wrap covered floor in the living room, tipsy and laughing loudly at everything. Suddenly, voices wafted in from outside.  
"MY CAR!"  
"Oh my God, my Jeep!"  
"What happened?"  
"Get these pizzas out the way!"  
"Who did this..."  
The voices got louder as they came inside. My laughing stopped, my sugar rush died, and I suddenly got worried.  
"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"_  
_"If I find out who did this..."  
"My flowers!"  
I started to get worried. Alice said that the others were OK with the prank, but things change. I took another sweet nervously, unwrapping the bubble wrap cover and the wrapper. As soon as I popped into my mouth, it triggered off the sugar rush once again.  
When Edward and the rest of his family came into the room, their faces masks of rage, Alice, Rosalie and I started to laugh at their expressions. They stared at us, mouths open, as we rolled around on the floor. The bubbles in the wrap popped as we rolled, sending us into more fits of giggles. However, we noticed how shocked they were and stopped. "Uh... Oh..." Alice whispered. Suddenly, they were all yelling at us.  
"The cars!"  
"What did you do?"  
"You are in SO much trouble!"  
"Alright." said Edward, stepping forward, the bubble-wrap covered light sending eerie shadows over his bronze hair. "You are going to tell us everything that happened, Alice..."  
"Why ME?" complained Alice.  
Edward glared at her, and she shut up. "You are going to tell us everything that happened tonight." Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper nodded. "But" Edward continued. "First things first. What in the world happened to your hair?"

**AN: The party is over, but there will still be more chapters, I promise!**


	6. Explanations, Videotapes, and The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **When finished, please read the author's note at the end.

Alice, Rosalie and I sat down to Explain to the others what had happened.  
"I'll go first." Sighed Alice. "First of all, we played Truth or dare. I dared Rose to paint Emmett's Jeep, so she painted it like a ladybird. Then Bella ate, and we got bored of playing truth or dare…"  
"So we played prank wars." Finished Rosalie. Esme groaned, and dropped her head in her hands.  
"Someone please tell me that's not true!" she muttered. I could tell that this game was not very popular with the Cullen parents. Rosalie looked sheepishly at her mother. "Sorry. Anyway, I completely messed up Alice's bathroom, chucking Bella's clothes everywhere and writing on the floor in shampoo. Alice got mad at me, so she put gum in my hair, then washed it out by dyeing it orange. Of course, I got mad, but she washed it out really quickly since it wasn't permanent. I was annoyed at Alice, so Bella and I played a prank on her by driving her Porsche up to the river, swimming through it, running back to the house and chucking all her clothes out the window. Then we all decided that that was enough…"  
"And Alice gave us makeovers." I said, blushing as everyone turned to look at me. "First, she cut my hair to my shoulders and gave me streaks, then she cut Rosalie's hair really short. We both got mad, and dyed her hair scarlet as revenge, but she loved it and made us have a fashion show. When we had the fashion show, we were bored and decided to play a prank on all of you, so Alice and Rose wrapped up the house in bubble wrap, and I ordered pizzas, filled the cars with them, and painted them. Then we just got bored, so we partied." The other vampires were staring at the three of us, mouths gaping. We all hung our heads, and I expected them to get angry at us. I peered through my hair to see that they all started laughing, From Edward's chuckle and Esme's trill to Emmett's deep booming laugh. My Jaw dropped, and I looked over to see Alice and Rosalie doing the same. "So… we're not in trouble?" asked Alice.  
Esme shook her head. "Of course not! You just brightened up our whole evening!" The others nodded. "All I ask is that you clean up the mess, and then in return, I'll book you all appointments tomorrow to get your hair fixed up." The three of us sighed with relief.  
"Thanks, 'cause I absolutely hate short hair!" grinned Rosalie.  
"Red is nice, but black goes with anything."  
"Thanks." I smiled. Edward put his arm around me.  
"Have fun?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Good, because in two days you'll be a Cullen!" I gasped, slightly excited. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me to kiss me. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, before I returned home, Alice, Rosalie and I stopped off at the hair salon, Rosalie insisting that her real hair be made into extensions. When we finished, looking exactly as we had before the Hen's night party, I had to take my horrible new car to the gas station. "Bye!" Trilled Alice, hugging me.  
"Goodbye." Smiled Rosalie, hugging me lightly. I was surprised, then hugged her back. I hopped into my car, noticing the faint smell of a vampire. The others noticed it too, and flitted to my side. Then Alice laughed. "It's just Edward." I turned, and gasped. There he was, a portrait of beauty and perfection, sitting in my car, smiling his beautiful crooked smile. "We have a surprise for you, girls. Come with me." I slid into the other front seat, while Rosalie and Alice climbed into the back, and Edward started driving off to the Cullen manor.

When we got there, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were gathered around the TV screen, smiling evilly. "What?" asked Rosalie, one eyebrow raised.  
Emmett grinned. We got the whole night on Video!" the others laughed, and we gasped in disbelief. Edward pulled me into his arms as we watched the Video. Emmett, I guessed, had put in music and credits for the start. It began with me, walking through the door to the house. Together, we laughed as we played the prank on the delivery person. "_I'd better clean this up._" Alice said on the video about the fake blood.  
"Good." Esme smiled. The Video played on and we all laughed at Rosalie's Jeep art, except Emmett, who glared at his wife. " I spent the rest of last night cleaning that off." He moaned. Esme glared at him.  
"No you didn't! I cleaned up all the cars!"  
We continued to watch the Video, and the time raced by. Finally, it was finished, and Emmett had added classic ending music, along with a white, cursive "_Fini_" at the end. "Bravo." Cried Emmett, and we all applauded.

Edward handed me a copy of the movie and, kissing me on the cheek, waved me off. I drove home happily, memories of the night making me laugh.

I pulled my horrible car up in the driveway, missing my lovely truck. It was now almost completely out of gas, and I decided to get some after I unpacked. As I opened the door, Charlie was there to greet me. "Hey, Bells!" he grinned.  
I would have bet my right arm that he stayed up nearly all night watching the game and eating Pizza. Sure enough, when I came into the living room, there was a sleeping bag right next to the TV, with an empty box of Pizza laid next to it. Automatically, I cleared up the mess Charlie had made. "Hey Dad. I'm going to unpack, then get some gas for the car." He nodded, and followed me into the kitchen curiously. "So." He said. "Good party?"  
I turned around to face him. "Sure, Dad. The best ever."  
Charlie nodded. "Good. He said. As soon as he turned around, I winked.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey! Another story finished… but please read this note. If any of you are sad that this story is over, I might be writing a new humour fic called _Dinner party._ If you like the Idea, please review saying so.  
A brief summary:  
Post breaking dawn. Mike Newton invites himself over to Bella and Edward's cottage for dinner. Bella has to pretend that she was in a plane crash and had plastic surgery to cover the burns, and that Nessie was Edward's niece, orphaned in the very same crash. Nessie cooks blood chilli for Edwards and Bella, Mike tries to get Bella and Edward divorced, and then, when he falls asleep, Emmett plays a prank on him.  
Like I said earlier, If you like the Idea, review saying so and I will start typing!


End file.
